01 Maja 2007
TVP 1 06:00 Tajemnice przyrody - Niepokonany wilk cz. 1 (Baltic Secrets - The invincible Wolf); serial dokumentalny kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (1998) 06:30 Przeżyj to sam - piosenki z lat 80 ; widowisko 07:15 Niebieskie jak Morze Czarne; komedia kraj prod.Polska (1972) 08:30 Feniks i dywan - Odc. 2; serial kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (1997) 09:00 Domowe przedszkole - Wiosenne nowalijki; program dla dzieci 09:30 Gdzie jest Nemo? (Finding Nemo) - txt str.777; film animowany kraj prod.USA (2003) 11:15 Wolny dzień pana Ferrisa Buellera (Ferris Bueller's Day Off); komedia kraj prod.USA (1986); 13:00 Wiadomości 13:10 Kuchnia z Okrasą - PRL w kuchni czyli co nam zostało z tamtych lat 13:30 Jedynka w ogrodach; magazyn 13:45 Święta polskie - Długi weekend - txt str.777 kraj prod.Polska (2004) 14:55 Jedynka w ogrodach; magazyn 15:10 Stara baśń. Kiedy słońce było Bogiem - część II - txt str.777; serial kraj prod.Polska (2004) 15:55 Jedynka w ogrodach; magazyn 16:10 Śmiechu warte ; program rozrywkowy 16:30 Przed Eurowizją 16:40 Jedynka w ogrodach; magazyn 17:00 Teleexpress 17:20 Jedynka w ogrodach; magazyn 17:30 Klan - odc. 1262 - txt str. 777; telenowela TVP 18:00 Jaka to melodia? ; teleturniej muzyczny 18:30 Plebania - odc. 873; telenowela TVP 19:00 Wieczorynka - Bukolandia - Bulber. odc. 1; film animowany kraj prod.Polska (1997) 19:30 Wiadomości 19:55 Sport 20:05 Pogoda 20:20 Dylematu 5 - Odc. 1 - Eksplozja - txt str. 777 kraj prod.Polska (2006) 21:15 Czterdziesty sezon Kabaretu pod Egidą - cz. 2; widowisko 22:00 Nie ma róży bez ognia - txt str. 777; komedia kraj prod.Polska (1974) 23:40 Moje serce zostało z wami część 1 (Cuore nel pozzo, 1 puntata); dramat kraj prod.Włochy (2005) 01:20 Król koki - odc.2; serial policyjny kraj prod.USA (2003) 02:05 Kino nocnych marków - Szamanka; dramat obyczajowy kraj prod.Polska, Francja (1996) 04:00 Zakończenie programu TVP 2 06:00 Dla niesłyszących - Lokatorzy - odc. 133 Powtórka z seksu 06:20 Dla niesłyszących - Lokatorzy - odc. 134 (135) Pan z łasiczką 06:50 Dwójka Dzieciom - Świat Królika Piotrusia j jego przyjaciół - Historyjka o Czterech Małych Króliczkach; serial animowany kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (1996) 07:15 Dla niesłyszących - M jak miłość - odc. 492; serial TVP 08:05 Zaklęte ogrody Afryki; film dokumentalny kraj prod.Austria (2005) 09:00 Heidi - Cz 1/2; film obyczajowy kraj prod.USA (1993) 10:40 Zbudujemy socjalizm; film dokumentalny 11:35 Gwiazdy w południe - Słodka Irma (Irma La Douce); komedia kraj prod.USA (1963) 14:00 Familiada - txt str. 777; teleturniej 14:30 Złotopolscy - odc. 857 Nagroda; telenowela TVP 15:00 Europa da się lubić - Europa pół wieku razem 15:50 Inspektor Gadżet (Inspector Gadget) - txt str. 777; komedia familijna kraj prod.USA (1999) 17:10 50 lat wizji z Poznania (50 - lecie OTV Poznań - koncert jubileuszowy) cz. 1 18:00 Program lokalny 18:25 Czerwony maj; reportaż 18:45 Panorama 19:05 Pogoda 19:10 Jak rozpętałem II wojnę światową cz. 1 Ucieczka - txt str. 777; komedia kraj prod.Polska (1970) 20:40 Tajemnica "M jak miłość" 21:05 M jak miłość - odc. 493; serial TVP 22:00 Panorama 22:20 Pogoda 22:30 Sport Telegram 22:45 Liga Mistrzów - skróty 23:45 Wieczór Filmowy Kocham Kino - wstęp - (Ukryte pragnienia) 23:50 Wieczór filmowy Kocham Kino - Ukryte pragnienia (Stealing Beauty); dramat kraj prod.Wielka Brytania, Włochy, Francja (1996) 01:50 Kobiety na sprzedaż (Sex Slaves / The real sex traffic /); film dokumentalny kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (2005) 02:40 Zakończenie programu TVP 3 Regionalna 06:38 Zamki i ich władcy - Miśnia - porcelanowe marzenia króla Augusta II (A tales of Castles and Kings. Meissen... The dream of Augustus II); cykl dokumentalny kraj prod.Japonia (2005); STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 07:30 Kurier; STEREO 07:42 Pogoda; STEREO 07:45 OTV - PASMO LOKALNE 08:30 Kurier; STEREO 08:41 Pogoda; STEREO 08:45 OTV - PASMO LOKALNE 09:01 Światowiec; magazyn turystyczny; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 09:30 Kurier; STEREO 09:46 Pogoda; STEREO 09:50 Serwis sportowy; STEREO 09:54 Serwis Kulturalny; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 10:02 Bombowcy - Do maszyn; cykl dokumentalny; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 10:30 Kurier; STEREO 10:46 Pogoda; STEREO 10:49 Serwis sportowy; STEREO 10:53 Serwis Kulturalny; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 11:00 Wielka Europa - kierunki w architekturze - odc. 6 (Euromaxx - Architecture); cykl dokumentalny kraj prod.Niemcy (2005); STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 11:30 Kurier; STEREO 11:46 Pogoda; STEREO 11:47 Serwis sportowy; STEREO 11:52 Serwis Kulturalny; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 11:57 Stan cywilny (Civil Status (Grażdanskoje sostanje)); film dokumentalny kraj prod.ROSJA (2005); STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 12:30 Kurier; STEREO 12:48 Pogoda; STEREO 12:50 Serwis sportowy; STEREO 12:55 Serwis Kulturalny; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 13:01 Ekscentrycy - II - odc. 2 (Exccentriiks); cykl dokumentalny kraj prod.Francja (1998); STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 13:30 Kurier; STEREO 13:47 Pogoda; STEREO 13:50 Serwis sportowy; STEREO 13:55 Serwis Kulturalny; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 14:01 Granice - Singapur - Malezja. Lew i tygrys (Frontieres); cykl dokumentalny kraj prod.Francja (2003); STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 14:30 Kurier; STEREO 14:47 Pogoda; STEREO 14:51 Serwis sportowy; STEREO 14:55 Serwis Kulturalny; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 15:00 Kurier - wydanie specjalne - Polska w Uni Europejskiej; STEREO 15:30 Kurier; STEREO 15:44 Pogoda; STEREO 15:47 Serwis sportowy; STEREO 15:53 16/16 - Nasza ulica; cykl reportaży; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 16:09 16/16 - Waldemar energetyczny; cykl reportaży; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 16:30 Kurier; STEREO 16:43 Pogoda; STEREO 16:45 OTV - PASMO LOKALNE 17:17 Serwis Kulturalny; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 17:20 Serwis sportowy; STEREO 17:30 Kurier; STEREO 17:57 Pogoda; STEREO 18:00 OTV - PASMO LOKALNE 20:01 Telekurier - .; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 20:30 Kurier; STEREO 20:48 Pogoda; STEREO 20:55 Trzeci wymiar; program publicystyczny; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 21:30 Kurier; STEREO 21:43 Pogoda; STEREO 21:45 OTV - PASMO LOKALNE 22:30 Kurier; STEREO 22:54 Pogoda; STEREO 23:00 Sportowy Wieczór; STEREO 23:26 16/16 - Nasza ulica; cykl reportaży; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 23:43 Badanie Antarktyki (Antarctica); film dokumentalny kraj prod.Francja (2004); STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 00:37 Trzeci wymiar; program publicystyczny; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 01:06 Kurier; STEREO 01:28 Pogoda; STEREO 01:31 Badanie Antarktyki (Antarctica); film dokumentalny kraj prod.Francja (2004); STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 02:23 Zakończenie programu TVP 3 Warszawa 06:38 Zamki i ich władcy - Miśnia - porcelanowe marzenia króla Augusta II (A tales of Castles and Kings. Meissen... The dream of Augustus II); cykl dokumentalny kraj prod.Japonia (2005); STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 07:30 Kurier; STEREO 07:42 Pogoda; STEREO 07:45 Telewizyjny Kurier Warszawski godz.; STEREO 07:55 Pogoda dla Warszawy i Mazowsza; STEREO 07:56 Kronika Warszawska - Kronika Warszawska odc. 227; film dokumentalny; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 08:06 Jak przeżyć w Warszawie - Jak przeżyć w Warszawie - Dorota Wysocka - Sznepf; wywiad; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 08:30 Kurier; STEREO 08:41 Pogoda; STEREO 08:45 Qadrans qltury; magazyn; STEREO 08:56 Pogoda dla Warszawy i Mazowsza; STEREO 09:01 Światowiec; magazyn turystyczny; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 09:30 Kurier; STEREO 09:46 Pogoda; STEREO 09:50 Serwis sportowy; STEREO 09:54 Serwis Kulturalny; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 10:02 Bombowcy - Do maszyn; cykl dokumentalny; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 10:30 Kurier; STEREO 10:46 Pogoda; STEREO 10:49 Serwis sportowy; STEREO 10:53 Serwis Kulturalny; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 11:00 Wielka Europa - kierunki w architekturze - odc. 6 (Euromaxx - Architecture); cykl dokumentalny kraj prod.Niemcy (2005); STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 11:30 Kurier; STEREO 11:46 Pogoda; STEREO 11:47 Serwis sportowy; STEREO 11:52 Serwis Kulturalny; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 11:57 Stan cywilny (Civil Status (Grażdanskoje sostanje)); film dokumentalny kraj prod.ROSJA (2005); STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 12:30 Kurier; STEREO 12:48 Pogoda; STEREO 12:50 Serwis sportowy; STEREO 12:55 Serwis Kulturalny; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 13:01 Ekscentrycy - II - odc. 2 (Exccentriiks); cykl dokumentalny kraj prod.Francja (1998); STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 13:30 Kurier; STEREO 13:47 Pogoda; STEREO 13:50 Serwis sportowy; STEREO 13:55 Serwis Kulturalny; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 14:01 Granice - Singapur - Malezja. Lew i tygrys (Frontieres); cykl dokumentalny kraj prod.Francja (2003); STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 14:30 Kurier; STEREO 14:47 Pogoda; STEREO 14:51 Serwis sportowy; STEREO 14:55 Serwis Kulturalny; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 15:00 Kurier - wydanie specjalne - Polska w Uni Europejskiej; STEREO 15:30 Kurier; STEREO 15:44 Pogoda; STEREO 15:47 Serwis sportowy; STEREO 15:53 16/16 - Nasza ulica; cykl reportaży; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 16:09 16/16 - Waldemar energetyczny; cykl reportaży; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 16:30 Kurier; STEREO 16:43 Pogoda; STEREO 16:45 Wiadomości Kuriera; STEREO 16:49 Pogoda dla Warszawy i Mazowsza; STEREO 16:52 Wywiad Kuriera - Wywiad Kuriera - 1.05.2007 godz.; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 17:00 Kronika Warszawska - Kronika Warszawska odc. 227; film dokumentalny; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 17:17 Serwis Kulturalny; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 17:20 Serwis sportowy; STEREO 17:30 Kurier; STEREO 17:57 Pogoda; STEREO 18:00 Telewizyjny Kurier Warszawski godz.; STEREO 18:11 Raport na gorąco; STEREO 18:13 Pogoda dla Warszawy i Mazowsza; STEREO 18:15 Telewizyjny Kurier Mazowiecki; STEREO 18:24 Wiadomości sportowe; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 18:30 Qadrans qltury; magazyn; STEREO 18:41 Kronika Warszawska - Kronika Warszawska odc. 227; film dokumentalny; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 18:51 Po twojej stronie - PO twojej stronie 01.05.; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 19:16 Wierzę, wątpię, szukam; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 19:43 Studio reportażu - Miasto ekstremalne; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 20:01 Telekurier - .; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 20:30 Kurier; STEREO 20:48 Pogoda; STEREO 20:55 Trzeci wymiar; program publicystyczny; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 21:30 Kurier; STEREO 21:43 Pogoda; STEREO 21:46 Kurier Warszawy i Mazowsza; STEREO 21:56 Raport na gorąco; STEREO 21:58 Wiadomości sportowe - (01.05.2007 - 2; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 22:02 Pogoda dla Warszawy i Mazowsza; STEREO 22:05 Kuźnia talentów; magazyn; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 22:30 Kurier; STEREO 22:54 Pogoda; STEREO 23:00 Sportowy Wieczór; STEREO 23:26 16/16 - Nasza ulica; cykl reportaży; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 23:43 Badanie Antarktyki (Antarctica); film dokumentalny kraj prod.Francja (2004); STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 00:37 Trzeci wymiar; program publicystyczny; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 01:06 Kurier; STEREO 01:28 Pogoda; STEREO 01:31 Badanie Antarktyki (Antarctica); film dokumentalny kraj prod.Francja (2004); STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 02:23 Zakończenie programu Polsat 06:00 Pierwsza miłość - serial obyczajowy reż. Okił Khamidov, Paweł Chmielewski, Polska 2004 06:35 Pierwsza miłość - serial obyczajowy reż. Okił Khamidov, Paweł Chmielewski, Polska 2004 07:10 Serial komediowy 07:35 Sonic X - serial animowany 08:00 Sonic X - serial animowany 08:25 Przygody Gallawantów - film animowany reż. Vitello Art Animowana, wyk. USA 1984 10:20 Człowiek z M-3 - komedia reż. Leon Jeannot, wyk. Bogumił Kobiela, Iga Mayr, Alicja Wyszyńska, Ewa Szykulska Polska 1969 12:15 Wielka majówka - film obyczajowy reż. Krzysztof Rogulski, wyk. Jan Piechociński, Zbigniew Zamachowski, Anna Moczkowska, Krzysztof Kowalewski Polska 1981 14:00 Niejaki Joe - komedia reż. John Pasquin, wyk. Tim Allen, Julie Bowen, Kelly Lynch, Hayden Panettiere USA 2001 15:55 Connie i Carla - komedia reż. Michael Lembeck, wyk. Toni Collette, Nia Vardalos, Stephen Spinella, David Duchovny USA 2004 18:00 Pierwsza miłość - serial obyczajowy reż. Okił Khamidov, Paweł Chmielewski, Polska 2004 18:50 Wydarzenia 19:20 Sport 19:25 Prognoza pogody 19:30 Samo życie - serial obyczajowy reż. Wojciech Nowak/Wojciech Pacyna, Polska 2003 20:00 Piotr Bałtroczyk przedstawia - program rozrywkowy 21:00 Zakochana złośnica - komedia romantyczna reż. Gill Junger, wyk. Heath Ledger, Julia Stiles, Joseph Gordon-Levitt, Larisa Oleynik USA 1999 21:55 Studio LOTTO (w przerwie filmu) 23:10 Operacja Delta Force 5 - film sensacyjny reż. Yossi Wein, wyk. Trae Thomas, Todd Jensen, Anthony Bishop, Gray Lawson USA 1999 01:10 Magazyn sportowy 04:10 Nocne randki - program rozrywkowy TVN 05:35 Uwaga! - magazyn (powt.) 05:55 Telesklep 06:45 Detektywi - serial dokumentalno-kryminalny 07:20 Andre - komedia, USA 1994 09:15 Wielka wyprawa - komedia, USA 1988 11:10 W11 - Wydział Śledczy - serial dokumentalno-kryminalny 11:50 Puchar Polski - mecz finałowy 14:20 Na Wspólnej - serial obyczajowy 14:50 Kangaroo Jack - film akcji, USA 2003 16:40 Akademia policyjna 2: Pierwsze zadanie - komedia, USA 1985 18:25 Detektywi - serial dokumentalno-kryminalny 19:00 Fakty 19:30 Sport 19:40 Pogoda 19:50 Uwaga! - magazyn 20:15 W11 - Wydział Śledczy - serial dokumentalno-kryminalny 20:55 Na Wspólnej - serial obyczajowy 21:30 Magda M. - serial obyczajowy 22:30 Kawaler - komedia, USA 1999 00:35 Bez skazy - serial 01:45 Nocne igraszki - program rozrywkowy 02:45 Telesklep 03:05 Uwaga! - magazyn 03:25 Nic straconego - programy powtórkowe TVN 7 06:35 Telesklep 08:35 Magiczny mecz - film animowany, USA 1998 10:05 Indianin w kredensie - film przygodowy, USA 1995 12:15 Olbrzym - western, USA 1956 16:15 Alf - serial komediowy 16:50 Siostrzyczki - serial komediowy 17:20 Dzieciaki, kłopoty i my: Rodzinny sukces - film familijny, USA 2000 19:05 Alf - serial komediowy 19:40 Siostrzyczki - serial komediowy 20:10 Agenci NCIS - serial sensacyjny 21:10 Sfinks - film przygodowy, Holandia/USA 1981 23:35 Kwaśne pomarańcze - komedia, USA 2001 01:10 Bez montażu TV 4 05.45 V-max - mag. motoryzacyjny 06.05 FIFA Futbol Mundial - mag. 06.30 VIP - wydarzenia i plotki 06.55 Muzyczne listy - magazyn muzyany 08.00 TV Market - mag. reklamowy 08.30 Pokemon (294) - serial anim 09.00 Moby Dick (1) - film przygodowy, Australia/USA/Wielka Brytania 1998 10.55 Cyd - film historyczny, Hiszpania/USA/Włochy 1961 14.50 Klaus Stoertebeker: Pirat z północy (1) - film przygodowy, Niemcy/Hiszpania 2006 16.50 Co za życie - komediodramat, USA 2002 19.00 Jesteś moim życiem (172) - telenowela 20.00 Wichry namiętności - dramat obyczajowy, USA 1994 22.50 Czułe dranie - magazyn rozrywkowy 23.20 Nieczułe dranie - magazyn rozrywkowy 23.50 Siły szybkiego reagowania - thriller SF, USA 1999 01.40 Kuba Wojewódzki - talk show 02.25 Wydarzenia, Sport, Prognoza pogody 03.00 Muzyczne listy - program muzyczny 03.50 Kinomaniak - magazyn filmowy 04.15 Sztukateria - magazyn kulturalny 04.35 Zakończenie programu TV Polonia 06:00 Grający z talerza; film fabularny kraj prod.Polska, Francja (1995); reż.:Jan Jakub Kolski; wyk.:Franciszek Pieczka, Dojnica Paładiuk, Mariusz Saniternik, Krzysztof Pieczyński, Grażyna Błęcka Kolska; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 07:40 Alfabet Józefowicza - fragmenty koncertu; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 08:35 Domisie - Domisiowa kolekcja; program dla dzieci; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 09:00 Dzień,jak co dzień - Majowe święto; reportaż; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 09:15 Ojczyzna polszczyzna - O "eekaniu", akcentowaniu i wymarłych kategoriach gramatycznych; program prof.Jana Miodka; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 09:30 Salon kresowy - Bo jestem z Wilna; cykl dokumentalny; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 09:45 Słodkiego, miłego życia - KOMBII; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 10:35 Historia opozycji - Mała stabilizacja; cykl dokumentalny; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 11:30 Plebania - odc. 674; telenowela TVP; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 12:00 Klan - odc. 1209; telenowela TVP; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 12:25 Praca bez granic - Szkocja; reportaż; Dla małoletnich od lat 7 13:00 Wiadomości 13:10 Warto kochać - odc. 9; serial TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 13:55 Sportowy tydzień; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 14:25 Rozmowy na temat... - Międzynarodowego Festiwalu Filmowego "Żydowskie motywy"; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 14:35 Magia lalki; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 15:15 Oczywiście - odc. 7; widowisko; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 15:30 Polska z bocznej drogi - Spotkanie; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 15:45 Domisie - Domisiowa kolekcja; program dla dzieci; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 16:10 Magazyn Medyczny - Pamiętaj o sercu - Nadwaga i otyłość.; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 16:25 Zwierzowiec - Związki małżeńskie; 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 16:40 Dzień,jak co dzień - Majowe święto; reportaż; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 17:00 Teleexpress 17:15 Labor znaczy praca; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 17:40 Dzika Polska - Puszczański tabun; serial dokumentalny; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 18:10 Łóżko Lenina; cykl dokumentalny; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 18:40 Polska z bocznej drogi - Górnicza orkiestra kopalni, której nie ma; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 18:50 Plebania - odc. 674; telenowela TVP; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 19:15 Dobranocka - Dziwne przygody Koziołka Matołka - Odc. 2 Kucharz okrętowy; serial animowany; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 19:30 Wiadomości 19:55 Sport 20:05 Pogoda 20:10 Klan - odc. 1209; telenowela TVP; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 20:35 Polska racja; program publicystyczny; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 21:05 W stronę świata - odc. 9 Henryk Gołąb; cykl dokumentalny; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 21:30 Teatr przypomnień - Niech no tylko zakwitną jabłonie; reż.:Wojciech Kościelniak; wyk.:Marta Bizoń, Magdalena Cielecka, Katarzyna Jamróz, Kinga Preis, Justyna Szafran, Przemysław Branny, Krzysztof Dracz, Konrad Imiela, Andrzej Kozłowski, Bohdan Łazuka; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 23:00 Panorama 23:20 Pogoda 23:21 Sport Telegram 23:25 Warto rozmawiać - "Czego nie powie już Barbara Blida?"; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 00:15 Podróże kulinarne Roberta Makłowicza - Smak kotliny Kłodzkiej ; 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 00:40 Polska z bocznej drogi - Górnicza orkiestra kopalni, której nie ma; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 00:50 Plebania - odc. 674; telenowela TVP; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 01:15 Dobranocka za oceanem - Dziwne przygody Koziołka Matołka - Odc. 2 Kucharz okrętowy; serial animowany; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 01:30 Wiadomości 01:55 Sport 02:00 Klan - odc. 1209; telenowela TVP; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 02:25 Polska racja; program publicystyczny; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 02:55 W stronę świata - odc. 9 Henryk Gołąb; cykl dokumentalny; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 03:20 Teatr przypomnień - Niech no tylko zakwitną jabłonie; reż.:Wojciech Kościelniak; wyk.:Marta Bizoń, Magdalena Cielecka, Katarzyna Jamróz, Kinga Preis, Justyna Szafran, Przemysław Branny, Krzysztof Dracz, Konrad Imiela, Andrzej Kozłowski, Bohdan Łazuka; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 04:50 Łóżko Lenina; cykl dokumentalny; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 05:20 Labor znaczy praca; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 05:45 Dzień,jak co dzień - Majowe święto; reportaż; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych TVP Kultura 09:00 Przewodnik; magazyn; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 09:05 Hydrozagadka; komedia kraj prod.Polska (1970); reż.:Andrzej Kondratiuk; wyk.:Roman Kłosowski, Zdzisław Maklakiewicz, Wiesław Michnikowski, Józef Nowak, Wiesław Gołas, Jerzy Duszyński, Franciszek Pieczka, Jerzy Turek, Iga Cembrzyńska, Ewa Szykulska; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 10:20 Al - Jazeera, nowy głos Arabów (Al - Jazeera, nowy głos Arabów); film dokumentalny kraj prod.Francja (2002); Dla małoletnich od lat 12 11:15 Rock - Opole '90 - 1; koncert; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 12:00 Kino krótkich filmów - A kot uparcie wracał (The Cat Came Back); film animowany kraj prod.Kanada (1988); reż.:Cordell Barker; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 12:10 Studio TVP Kultura - Telekino; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 12:25 Telekino - Monidło; film TVP kraj prod.Polska (1969); reż.:Antoni Krauze; wyk.:Henryk Hunko, Tadeusz Kwinta, Kazimiera Utrata, Andrzej Michalczyk; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 13:00 Studio Kultura - Rozmowy; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 13:30 Studio TVP Kultura - Telekino ; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 13:40 Telekino - Wideokaseta; film animowany; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 14:00 Telekino - Rekord świata; film fabularny kraj prod.Polska (1978); reż.:Filip Bajon; wyk.:Marcin Troński, Grażyna Staniszewska, Jan Pietrzak, Alfred Freudenheim, Wojciech Wiszniewski, Beata Lewandowska, Ewa Górzańska, Czesław Mroczek, Jerzy Próchnicki, Zdzisław Szymborski; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 15:00 Pod jednym dachem (Pelisky); film fabularny kraj prod.CZECHY (1999); reż.:Jan Hřebejk; wyk.:Ondrej Brousek, Sylvie Koblizkova, Kristyna Novakova, Michael Beran, Jiří Krejčík, Eva Holubová, Marek Morvai, Miroslav Donutil; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 17:05 Muzyka XX wieku - Gustav Mahler - V Symfonia; koncert; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 18:20 Dokument...?; film dokumentalny; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 18:50 Stawiam na Tolka Banana - odc. 3/7 Julek; serial TVP; Dla małoletnich od lat 7 19:25 Stawiam na Tolka Banana - odc. 4/7 Cegiełka; serial TVP; Dla małoletnich od lat 7 20:00 Studio Kultura - Rozmowy; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 20:30 Teatr Telewizji - Zapomniany diabeł; spektakl teatralny kraj prod.Polska (1985); reż.:Tadeusz Lis; wyk.:Anna Seniuk, Janusz Gajos, Jan Peszek, Andrzej Wichrowski, Maria Nowotarska, Andrzej Grabowski, Anna Tomaszewska, Ryszard Jasiński, Agata Lis, Leszek Piskorz; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 22:55 Muzyczna encyklopedia - Legendy jazzu - Thelonious Monk (Thelonious Monk: Playful Keys); cykl dokumentalny kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (2003); Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 23:20 Muzyczna encyklopedia - Legendy jazzu - Dizzy Gillespie (Dizzy Gillespie: Bop and a Bent Trumpet); cykl dokumentalny kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (2003); Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 23:50 Filmy Francois Ozona - Mała śmierć (La petite mort); dramat kraj prod.Francja (1995); reż.:Francois Ozon; Dozwolone od lat 18 00:10 Filmy Francois Ozona - Prawda czy wyzwanie (Action, verite); film krótkometrażowy kraj prod.Francja (1994); reż.:Francois Ozon; Dozwolone od lat 18 00:15 Filmy Francois Ozona - X 2000 (X 2000); film krótkometrażowy kraj prod.Francja (1998); reż.:Francois Ozon; Dozwolone od lat 18 00:25 Filmy Francois Ozona - Letnia sukienka (Summer dress); film fabularny kraj prod.Francja (1996); reż.:François Ozon; wyk.:Sébastien Charles, Frédéric Mangenot, Lucia Sanchez; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 16 00:40 Filmy Francois Ozona - Sceny łóżkowe (Scenes de lit); film krótkometrażowy kraj prod.Francja (1997); reż.:Francois Ozon; Dozwolone od lat 18 01:05 Studio Kultura - Rozmowy; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 01:30 Kino nocne - Pupendo (Pupendo); film fabularny kraj prod.CZECHY (2003); reż.:Jan Hrebejk; wyk.:Bolek Polivka, Eva Holubova, Jaroslav Dusek, Vilma Cibulkova, Jiri Pecha, Lukas Baborsky; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 03:25 Bill Evans International Quintet; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 04:00 Zakończenie programu TVP Sport 09:00 10 minut tylko dla siebie; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 09:10 Gwiazdozbiór polskiego sportu - Henryk Łasak; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 09:35 Gwiazdy wielkiego sportu - Jesse Owens; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 10:05 Magazyn piłkarski - 4 - 4 - 2; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 11:00 Liga Mistrzów - Chelsea Londyn - FC Liverpool 12:50 Sportowy tydzień; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 13:20 Ludzie i konie; film dokumentalny; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 13:50 II liga piłki nożnej - Śląsk Wrocław - Podbeskidzie Bielsko Biała; transmisja 15:30 Magazyn Olimpijski; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 16:05 Magazyn Everton TV 17:00 Angielska Premiership - Everton - Manchaster 18:50 Koszykówka kobiet - Wisła Kraków - Lotos Gdynia 21:00 Snowboard - mania; reportaż; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 21:30 Droga do Pekinu - odc. 18; magazyn sportowy; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 22:00 Zwarcie - program publicystyczny 22:30 Wyścig po wyścig - Polacy w regatach Oxford - Cambridge; reportaż; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 23:00 Sportowy Wieczór 23:30 Koszykówka kobiet - Wisła Kraków - Lotos Gdynia 01:00 Zakończenie programu Kategoria:Ramówki TVP 1 z 2007 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVP 2 z 2007 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVP 3 Regionalna z 2007 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVP 3 Warszawa z 2007 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Polsat z 2007 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVN z 2007 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TV 4 z 2007 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVN 7 z 2007 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TV Polonia z 2007 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVP Kultura z 2007 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVP Sport z 2007 roku